Gattino randagio
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Un niño perdido y un encuentro que quizás estaba predestinado a suceder. ImoKara x Ichi. -DonHira
1. Chapter 1

**Gattino randagio.**

 **Resumen:** Un niño perdido y un encuentro que quizás estaba predestinado a suceder. DonHira

Dedicado a Dan y a Momo que las dos tienen un lugar especial en mi kokoro *Inserte aquí corazón de piedra*.

* * *

 _ **Gattino randagio**_

 **I**

—Esto debe ser una broma. -dijo el hombre de gran dentadura viendo el lugar vacio, sus piernas que temblaban notoriamente dejaron de sostener su peso y cayó a suelo sobre sus rodillas provocando un estrepitoso sonido al chocar con el pavimento.

Dirigió la mirada de un lugar a otro antes de ver de nuevo aquella silla vacía donde, solo "segundos" antes habia dejado al pequeño niño que estaba a su cuidado. Aunque claro, aquello de que fueron segundos podría ser solo su percepción, pues cuando termino se coquetear con esa mesera de grandes pechos la mayoría de los comensales habían abandonado el lugar.

¿Y si alguien se habia llevado al niño aprovechando su descuido? ¿Y sí e pequeño diablillo habia salido por su cuenta y habia sido atropellado?

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba muerto a menos de que encontrara a ese niño. Porque ese pequeño no solo era su responsabilidad, sino también su jefe, hijo de el Don de la mafia y por lo tanto el futuro heredero de la familia.

Salió corriendo de el restaurante casi empujando a todo el que se pusiera en su camino, buscando con la desesperación de un hombre que aprecia su vida. La cual seria muy corta sí no encontraba a su pequeño jefe intacto.

—¡Signore Caruso! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, las personas al rededor lo veían como si estuviera loco, no solo porque estaba gritando a todo pulmón, sino porque lo estaba haciendo en medio de la calle justo cuando un auto se acercaba a él. —Shee!

El grito de el hombre de grandes dientes y el sonido de unos neumáticos rayando el pavimento alarmaron a la gente, incluso cerca de la estación de trenes en la cual minutos antes un pequeño niño se encontraba perdido.

* * *

Lejos de el lugar, más o menos a unas diez estaciones de distancia se encontraba un pequeño niño vestido enteramente de blanco. Su nombre era largo, pero prefería simplemente acortarlo a Ichi Caruso.

Las personas ocupadas y ajetreadas pasaban de él esquivándolo como si fuese la peste. Incluso se habia formado un circulo a su alrededor individuos iban de un lugar a otro sin tocarlo. De vez en cuando algunos (más que nada jóvenes) lo miraban fijamente mientras pasaban a su lado, pues el niño resaltaba entre las personas por ese pulcro y costoso traje blanco que llevaba puesto, ese sombrero del mismo color que lo hacia ver como un adulto pequeñito. Sumamente adorable.

—Che palle... -gruño el pequeño, tratando de buscar a su cuidador. (Sí es que podía llamarse así) pero su altura le impedía tener un amplio campo de visión. Lo había visto entrando a uno de los trenes y naturalmente fue tras él, pero al estar en el vagón lo había pedido de vista y cuando la gente bajó fue obligado a bajar también empujado por el mar de japoneses. —Iyami, Dove sei? (¿Dónde estás ? Iyami!)

Llamó por el mayor, ignorando completamente que el susodicho se encontraba a estaciones de distancia y por ese entonces aún no se enteraba que el pequeño no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado.

Abriéndose paso entre el montón de gente logro visualizar a un hombre vestido en un traje violeta, era el mismo al que había seguido hasta el tren y al cual seguía confundiendo con Iyami, su cuidador. Porque según él pequeño, nadie podría usar un traje tan feo además de el idiota que supuestamente cuidaba de él .

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr detrás de él hombre, gritando de vez en cuando "Iyami'. Pero, como era de esperarse, aquel hombre que no era Iyami no reaccionó girándose a ver quien lo seguía ni una sola vez.

Habían salido de la estación y se habían alejado mucho de él lugar, pasado casi veinte minutos el pequeño niño logró por fin alcanzar al hombre y le detuvo tomándole por la orilla de el saco. Respirando agitado se preparaba para reventarle el tímpano al inútil de su cuidador, cual fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre se giró para verle y no le reconoció.

—Scussa.. -se disculpó de inmediato, alejando sus pequeñas manitos de el traje de aquel desconocido. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de continuar con su camino.

El pequeño miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber gente cerca y tampoco recordaba el camino a la estación ya que había estado muy ocupado siguiendo al extraño como para poner atención al camino. De pronto se sintió sumamente angustiado al darse cuenta de que estaba perdido, desorientado y sin saber que hacer empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar a alguien para pedirle ayuda.

Normalmente siempre había una persona detrás sus pasos, cuidándolo y llevándolo de un lugar a otro sin distraerse en nada, era la primera vez que estaba perdido. Se sentía solo hasta que se encontró con un gato callejero, mientras lo acariciaba se había olvidado de que estaba perdido y de que debería estar buscando la forma de encontrar a Iyami. Pero , ¿Quién puede culpar a un niño pequeño de distraerse jugando? Normalmente no lo hacía, se la pasaba en aburridas reuniones donde siempre había adultos con caras largas y donde no se le permitía correr, jugar y mucho menos ensuciar su traje.

Tal vez esto era una oportunidad para hacer todo eso que sus futuros subordinados no le dejaban hacer.

Olvidándose de encontrar a Iyami fue detrás de él gato al que se había encontrado minutos antes y que ahora, por alguna razón, había huido despavorido. No supo la razón hasta que escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas y una bestia de afiliados colmillos estaba listo para devorarlo de un bocado.

—Faculo! (Demonios) -comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera ello (y en cierta parte lo sentía de ese modo) adentrándose más y más a ese lugar desconocido, continuó huyendo hasta que se tropezó y cayó girando de manera estrepitosa por una pequeña colina, deteniéndose en una caja de arena llena de cosas extrañas. (juguetes olvidados y algunas otras cosas misteriosas.)

Estaba a salvo de en maligno perro (que era como el pequeño lo veía) pero ahora estaba aún más perdido, sucio y con raspones en las rodillas, donde su pantalón corto no lo cubría.

Se levantó con dificultad, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Se tocó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que no llevaba puesto su sombrero, lo buscó por todas partes, especialmente por el lugar por donde había caído y lo encontró después de llevar varios minutos buscando, pero el sombrero no estaba solo sucio, sino también roto. Ese sombrero era especial para él ya que había sido un regalo de su nonno, esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas.

No sólo estaba perdido, también había roto el único recuerdo que tenía de su abuelo. Quería que alguien, quien fuera, lo encontrara, pues estar solo en ese parque no le gustaba. De hecho no le gustaba estar solo en ninguna parte, mucho menos en ese sitio desconocido.

—Nonno, aiuti per favore. (Abuelo, por favor ayúdame. ) -pidió cubriéndose el rostro, su voz se habia roto y su rostro se mojaba en llanto.

Como sí su Nonno respondiera a sus plegarias una persona apareció en el parque, se trataba de un niño de no más de 14 años vestido en un traje deportivo color rojo, llevaba con un casco de color blanco y una bicicleta que había abandonado metros atrás antes de acercarse al pequeño vestido de blanco.

Karamatsu Nakamura. Era el nombre de aquel chico que veía fijamente a Ichi, lo suficiente para ponerlo incómodo.

—¿Estas perdido? -pregunto el chico de el casco, el pequeño se encogió de hombros dejando de llorar por un momento. Gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas a pesar de que trataba de contenerse frente al extraño niño que era casi medio metro más alto a pesar de que Ichi tenia a penas 5 años y medio. —¿Qué haces aquí ? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso no tienes casa? ¿Eres un niño sin hogar? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Los grandes ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas, su cuerpo habia empezado a temblar ligeramente. ¿Por qué todos hablaban tan raro en ese lugar? Sí bien, era cierto que sabia un poco el idioma cuando se lo decían así de pronto no lograba entender nada.

—Non capisco quello che stai dicendo. -susurro apretando con sus manitos la orilla de su saco blanco.

—Oh, eres tan pequeño que no sabes hablar bien. -dijo con ternura Karamatsu, era la primera vez que alguien era más pequeño que él así que lo encontraba muy tierno. También era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar italiano, por esa razón no se habia dado cuenta que aquel niño no era tan pequeño como para no poder hablar bien, sino que le estaba hablando en otro idioma. —Decidido, te llevare a mi casa. ¿Sí? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Ahora que no estaba lanzando pregunta tras pregunta Ichi pudo entenderlo un poco más, levanto el rostro encontrándose con el niño mayor que lo veía fijamente. Parecía una persona agradable y a él le gustaban las personas como ese chico.

—Bene, solo perché sei così carino (bueno, pero solo porque eres muy lindo) -dijo el menor antes de restregar su rostro con la manga de su saco, secando un poco el rastro de lágrimas. Se puso de nuevo el sombrero antes de ir con el chico.

Karamatsu se había adelantado lo suficiente para tomar su bicicleta, cuando Ichi lo alcanzó estiró su brazo hacia el mayor y tomó su mano. El chico de uniforme rojo le dedicó una sonrisa sin soltar la pequeña mano de el italiano, al verlo algo se removió dentro de su pecho , era la primera vez que el pequeño jefe se sentía así.

Era casi confuso, pero suponía era alegría por no estar solo.

—Sube a la bicicleta, llegaremos más pronto a casa. -dijo el mayor subiéndose y dando pequeñas palmadas frente a él, tal vez podría resultar un poco incómodo ir sentado sobre el tubo, sin embargo Ichi estaba encantado y emocionado ya que nunca antes había montado una bicicleta.

Después de todo parecía que sí era su oportunidad de hacer todo lo que antes no podía hacer. Emocionado (y con ayuda de Karamatsu)se subió a la bicicleta sujetándose con determinación al manubrio. Cuando empezó a moverse se sintió asustado solo un segundo antes de sentir los brazos de Nakamura sujetándose justo al lado de sus manos.

Sus manos eran tan pequeñas en comparación, se pregunto si algún día podría ser tan grande y tan genial como ese chico vestido de rojo. Ahora le gustaba mucho más.

—Por cierto, me llamo Nakamura Karamatsu. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Dante Ichi Alessandro Ettore Caruso Fukuyama.

—¿Eh? Ichi entonces... -era lo único que habia logrado entender ademas de Fukuyama.

—Kalalatu... Kalamatu... -Necesitaba encontrar la pronunciación adecuada para decir correctamente el nombre de el chico de ojos azules.

— Sí, pero puedes llamarme como tu quieras. -sugirió el mayor al ver lo difícil que le era pronunciar su nombre.

Ichi tomo aquello como se le dio la gana.

—¿Amore?

—Si quieres...

—¡Gattina!

—Ese me gusta más.

—Mio Gattina, amore mio.

Karamatsu rió, ignorando lo que en verdad significaba eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gattino randagio.**

 **II**

—Estas muerto. -dijo el gorila encargado de cuidar la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el enorme pecho.

—Pero no digas eso, ¡aun hay esperanza! -replico el hombre de grandes dientes tembloroso, llevaba un brazo vendado y se podían observar algunos raspones rojos en su rostro.

Había sido atropellado unas horas antes por correr distraído cuando el semáforo cambio de color. Ahora, estando herido estaba más preocupado por lo que su jefe podría hacerle sí se enteraba que habia perdido a su hijo. Y con justa razón estaba temiendo lo peor.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? -pregunto otro de sus compañeros, pero aunque la pregunta fue dirigida a Iyami fue el gorila quien contesto, señalando al malherido con el pulgar.

—Perdió al jefe.

—Estas muerto. -sentencio el sujeto con un tono de pesar, su comentario fue escuchado por otro compañero que recién llegaba.

—¿Quien esta muerto? -pregunto con curiosidad.

—Iyami perdió al jefe.

—Estas muerto. -por unos minutos más hombres se acercaban y más crecía el coro de "estas muerto", hasta que uno, él más joven allí presente cambio un poco la frase.

—Están muertos. -un confundió a coro "¿Qué?" resonó en el lugar, todas las miradas se giraron encontrando al castaño que habia hablado. El muchacho, no mayor de 17 años , se encontraba entre el grupo de hombres corpulentos y de rostro nada amistoso sin sentirse ni un poco intimidado, antes bien, parecía que todos le tenían miedo a ese delgado e inofensivo chico de ojos fríos del color del acero.

—¿Qué quieres decir Atsushi? -pregunto el tembloroso y mal herido Iyami.

—Que todos ustedes son los responsables de cuidar al pequeño jefe, sí él se pierde y algo malo le pasa, el Don no solo vendrá por Iyami, sino por cada uno de los incompetentes que pensaron era una buena idea dejar a ese idiota cuidar de su mas grande tesoro. -el muchacho sonrió amplio ante los atemorizado hombres. Levantando la manga de su saco observo su reloj. —Tienen cuatro horas antes de que el Don llame para saber como esta su hijo ¿Qué hacen aun parados allí?

De inmediato los hombres de dispersaron empezando una desesperada búsqueda, excepto Iyami que habia sido detenido por Atsushi.

—Sé que vas a intentar escapar, así que te mantendré vigilado. -gruño el castaño. —Si algo le pasa a mi pequeño, seras el primero en morir.

—Shee!

 **[][]**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia el chico de uniforme rojo se habia detenido, a pesar de que habia llegado a su casa desde casi media hora atrás habia estado dando algunas vueltas extras a petición de el pequeño vestido de blanco.

—è molto divertente! -decía el pequeño riendo cada vez que aumentaban la velocidad, nunca habia estado montado en una bicicleta así que no sabia que aquello era tan divertido. Podía ver el paisaje y sentir la brisa en el rostro, cuando viajaba lo hacia en auto y siempre habia demasiada gente rodeándolo, tanta que no podía ver por la ventanilla, así que esta nueva experiencia, aunque simple, le era muy gratificante.

—¿Otra? -pregunto cuando el mayor se detuvo, el chico de casco lo miro fijamente, era imposible para él negarse a esa carita de ángel. Pero estaba muy cansado y le estaba costando un poco de trabajo respirar, así que negó.

—Mañana lo haremos otra vez ¿si?. -la pequeña mueca de tristeza que habia dibujado Ichi desapareció al instante, sonrió amplio antes de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de el mayor, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

—Domani, Me lo prometti? amore~ (mañana, ¿me lo prometes?). -cuando Karamatsu le miro con una mueca de confusión trato de recordar a toda prisa como se decía esa palabra. — ¿Pomesa?

—Sí, es una promesa. -dijo estirando el dedo meñique, Ichi lo imito viendo encantado un extraño ritual para hacer promesas, también era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso con él así que a penas el mayor soltó su mano el pequeño italiano pego su manito contra su mejilla.

—io atesorare questo momento tutta la mia vita. (atesorare este momento toda mi vida.). -Karamatsu le puso la cadena a su bicicleta antes de volver hasta Ichi, estirando la mano hacia él.

—¿Vamos? -el pequeño asintió con fuerza antes de tomar su mano. Entonces el mayor lo dirigió hasta el lugar donde vivía. Ichi nunca habia visto un lugar tan pequeño.

Dentro, el departamento de los Nakamura estaba inesperadamente limpio y ordenado, todo lo contrario a la fachada que estaba lleno de plantas secas y algunas grietas.

El menor de los pequeños observo todo emocionado, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto u lugar como ese, y en cierto modo era verdad, su casa en Italia era tan grande como para perderse en ella, sin embargo en ese lugar era imposible.

Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada cuando Karamatsu se lo indico y lo dejo que le quitara los zapatos antes de ir más adentro de el pasillo. Siguió al del uniforme rojo no sin antes dar unas cuantas miradas hacia donde dejaba sus zapatos. ¿De verdad podía ir descalzo?

Era un día de cosas nuevas.

La caminata de Karamatsu se detuvo en un salón donde un hombre vestido con uniforme naranja, recostado sobre su costado viendo la televisión. hurgando en su oído como si esperara encontrar algo allí ademas de suciedad.

—Oniichan, ya regrese.

—Sí, sí... que bien. -respondió el mayor sin despegar la mirada de el televisor.

—Me encontré a un niño sin hogar, es muy lindo. -dicho esto se agacho y apretujo al pequeño chocando mejilla con mejilla. Ichi se quedo quieto sintiéndose avergonzado y feliz, era la primera vez que alguien (que no fuera su nonno o su padre) lo trataba de esa forma. —¿puedo quedármelo?

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. -respondió el "adulto" si prestar atención a lo que su hermanito estaba diciéndole. De lo contrario se hubiera alarmado de que su hermano llevara a un niño a casa.

—Gracias oniichan~ . Vamos a mi habitación. -el chico de uniforme rojo levanto sin dificultad al pequeño.

—Gattina. Tuo fratello è un idiota. -susurró Ichi pasando sus bracitos al rededor de el cuello de Karamatsu, este rió bajito como si hubiera entendido lo que acababa de decirle.

 **[]-[]-[]**

A pesar de que fue dejado en el suelo Ichi se resistió a alejarse de el mayor, a Karamatsu no le molestaba, de hecho encontraba adorable que el pequeño quisiera pasarse todo el tiempo abrazado a él. Era muy tierno.

—Estas muy sucio, debemos tomar un baño. Después podemos comer ¿esta bien?

—Bene~ -siguió colgado de la pierna de Karamatsu hasta que llegaron al baño.

—Te ayudare a sacarte la ropa primero. -empezó por retirar el sombrero que llevaba el pequeño. —Oh, ¡tu sombrero esta roto!

—¡Nonno! -le arrebato el sombrero y lo apretó contra su pecho, por un momento habia olvidado que tal regalo de su abuelo estaba estropeado, pero recordarlo otra vez hacia que las lagrimas amenazaran de nuevo con salir.

—Sí, sí, esta roto. ¿Es importante para ti? -el pequeño asintió. Karamatsu lo pensó un poco, habían aprendido a arreglar algunas cosas en la clase de economía domestica, quizás podría arreglarlo de algún modo. —Yo podría arreglarlo para ti.

—¿De verdad? -los ojos de Ichi brillaron.

—Sí, pero primero el baño.

Después de lavarse el cuerpo los dos entraron un largo rato a la bañera, Ichi se hundía casi completamente así que Karamatsu tuvo que sostenerlo todo el tiempo.

—Hey, Karamatsu, meti la ropa a la lavadora... ¿De quien es la otra? -el hermano mayor, que por fin habia dejado de ser un zombie se asomo dentro de el baño, le pareció extraño que su hermano estuviera acompañado (pues no habia escuchado lo que este le habia dicho antes sobre lo de quedarse con él.) —Hola.

—Ciao.

—No chao, hola. -movió la manita de Ichi. —Hola oniichan.

—¿Tu amigo se quedara a dormir?

—Sí.

—Esta bien, han pasado mucho tiempo dentro de la bañera así que salgan pronto. -de nuevo el hermano mayor era sumamente despreocupado.

Cuando salieron de el baño, Karamatsu envolvió en una gruesa toalla al menor, mientras buscaba algo de ropa para prestarle ya que su hermano habia lavado sus ropas.

—¿Qué haces? -pregunto el hermano viendo un segundo dentro de el armario antes de examinar al otro niñ muy pequeño como para que estuvieran en la misma clase.

—Busco mi ropa de bebé. ¿Aun la tenemos?

—Sí, pero sal de allí. -jalo a su hermano sacándolo de el armario, la nariz de Karamatsu habia empezado a congestionarse. —¿Qué te he dicho de los lugares con polvo? Ve por tu vaporizador, yo buscare por ti.

—Sí. -Mientras Karamatsu salia de la habitación, Osomatsu, el hermano mayor, le lanzo una mirada al niño sentado en la cama de su hermanito.

—Entonces ¡¿como te llamas? -pregunto el mayor mientras buscaba en lo más profundo de el armario.

—Dante Ichi Alessandro Ettore Caruso Fukuyama.

—Te voy a llamar "cosita fea" -respondió Osomatsu, pues no habia entendido nada de lo que el otro habia dicho.

—vaffanculo! (vete a la mierda!)-gruño Ichi, al mismo tiempo que Karamatsu regresaba cargando un pequeño aparado conectado a una mascarilla. —Stai bene?

—¿Estas bien? -las preguntas fueron lanzadas al unisono así que Karamatsu asintió respondiendo a ambos.

—Mira lo que encontré. -Osomatsu sonrió amplio mostrando una ropa más pequeña. —Una de tus pijamas.

—¡Murciélago! -entonces ambos hermanos lanzaron una mirada al pequeño.

 **[]**

—¡Mi sento potente indossare questi abiti! (¡Me siento poderoso llevando esta ropa!).

Ichi corría de un lugar a otro de la habitación, pasando varias veces por donde se encontraba el espejo, le iba increíble esa pijama o al menos lo sentía así. Era la primera vez que usaba una ropa que simulaba un animal, él hubiera preferido que fuese un gato, después de todo esos eran sus animales preferidos, pero los murciélagos eran geniales también.

—Bueno, debo admitir que eres un poco adorable enano. -Osomatsu atrapo al pequeño mientras corría, levantándolo sin ninguna dificultad.

—Che cazzo vuoi(¿Qué coño quieres?) -Ichi le pateo la cara al mayor, Osomatsu reacciono después de unos segundos, dibujando una enorme sonrisa y arrojando al menor con fuerza por los aire. (Dicho sea de paso que a Ichi le daba miedo las alturas, así que eso no fue muy grato para él)

—Mira, mira, el murciélago quiere volar.

— lasciami andare ,stupido bestia. (Déjame ir, bestia estúpida!)

—Oniichan, deja a Ichi en paz. -lo regaño Karamatsu, a veces parecía que el adulto responsable era él y no su hermano mayor.

Cuando Ichi fue dejado en el suelo (de mala gana) por el mayor, temblaba como hoja y fue a aferrarse de inmediato a Karamatsu, quien lo consoló abrazándolo de regreso. Osomatsu no admitiría en voz alta que estaba celoso de que alguien más tuviera la atención de su adorable e inocente hermanito.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron vestidos todos (junto con Osomatsu) salieron para cenar. Ichimatsu nunca habia estado en un puesto de Oden, pero todo le resultaba tan interesante que no sabia a donde mirar. Más que nada no quería ver a ese gruñón hombrecillo que media casi lo mismo que él a pesar de que Ichi tenia a penas 5 años.

Ver como Osomatsu y Karamatsu convivían lo hacían sentir un poco celoso, ya que era hijo único nunca habia sabido lo que era divertirse con un hermano. Incluso se llevo algunas palmaditas amistosas de Osomatsu durante la cena, después de todo ese tipo no podría ser tan malo.

—¡Oh, Choromatsu! -el mayor llamo a una persona que iba caminando, Ichi observo atento al hombre que se acercaba. Era delgado, llevaba unos lentes de pasta gruesa y un traje negro muy bien cuidado.

—Hola. ¿Ya tienes dos niños?

—No, no, este es amigo de Karamatsu. Es un tontito que no sabe hablar, hey tu saluda a mi novio. -el mayor le pico una mejilla al pequeño y este reacciono mordiéndole el dedo con fuero. —¡Waa! -el mayor dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Ichi, soltandose de la mordida.

—Jaja, te lo mereces. -se burlo Choromatsu.

—Ciao, buonanotte. -saludo Ichi.

—Oh, buona notte. -respondió el hombre de traje tras parpadear confundido. Ya que su trabajo implicaba hablar con personas de otros países para hacer negocios sabia un poco de italiano, pero era la primera vez que veia a alguien fuera de la oficina que lo hablara.

—¿Le entiende? -pregunto Karamatsu, sorprendido de que alguien respondiera a lo que para él eran balbuceos sin sentido.

—Un poco.

—Es porque mi Choromatsu es un genio. -el mayor abrazo al de lentes por la cintura y le besuqueo la mejilla antes de ser alejado.

Ichi le lanzo una mirada a Osomatsu, definitivamente el hermano mayor de Karamatsu no le agradaba.

—¿Qué pasa enano? Eres una pequeña cosa fea. -Dijo el mayor riendo, desde luego no lo decía en serio. Osomatsu siempre se tomaba todo de la manera más despreocupada posible.

—Testa de cazzo... -gruño el pequeño vestido de murciélago, Choromatsu rió de manera escandalosa.

—¿Que significa eso? -pregunto a su novio que estaba observando todo desde atrás.

—Imbécil...

—¡Parece que el murciélago quiere volar de nuevo!

—¡No! -grito aterrado el pequeño cuando fue levantado y lanzado hacia arriba.

Esta vez no solo fue Karamatsu quien regaño a Osomatsu, sino que se gano unos cuantos golpes de su novio por meterse con un niño pequeño.

De regreso a la casa se prepararon para la hora de dormir, ambos eran lo suficiente pequeños para ocupar la cama sin problemas así que no habían preparado ningún futon extra. Ichi recorría la habitación de Nakamura viendo todo detalladamente, pues el mayor estaba haciendo algo y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Estaba prohibido espiar.

—¡Lo termine! Esta listo, mira Ichi.

—¿Qué cosa? -se acerco a la mesa donde Karamatsu habia estado trabajando, tenia algunas banditas en los dedos pro algunos accidentes con la aguja.

—¿Te gusta? -pregunto Karamatsu mostrando le el sombrero a Ichi, lo habia arreglado lo mejor que pudo ocultando las costuras con un bonito listón de color violeta. Ichi observo en silencio el sombrero y los dedos lastimados de Nakamura, cualquier otro seguro no habría entendido lo especial que era para él ese sombrero, pero ese chico habia dado lo mejor de si para arreglarlo.

—E 'molto bello. (Es muy hermoso) -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Se quito el gorro de la pijama y dejo que Karamatsu le pusiera su sombrero, le gustaba incluso más que antes porque su Gattina lo habia hecho para él. —Grazie mille.

Tomo con cuidado las manos de Karamatsu y deposito un pequeño beso, las mejillas de Nakamura se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no sabia exactamente porque.

—Questo sarà il mio tesoro.(este será mi tesoro.) -Su mirada violeta le hizo sentir un escalofrió. —Grazie mille amore. Gracias

—De nada... Vamos a dormir ahora.

Ambos fueron a la cama, Ichi se acurruco contra Karamatsu.

Habia decidió que ese sombrero seria su tesoro siempre, pero también quería que Karamatsu lo fuera.

* * *

Esperen el final~

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

**Gattino randagio.**

Hola ¿Que tal?

Esta historia la escribi para dos personitas especiales. Y... no la habia terminado desde el año pasado ¡Lo siento!

Espero que aun así les guste y la disfruten.

Con todo mi amor XD

Gracias por sus comentarios (Aunque seguro por la tardanza ya no recuerdan que comentaron, pero aun asi) Gracias: **Gotti Calavera,hitomi79 , LaV3nus6 , Momokamatsu , Karamatsu Girl , Kohaku BASARA, Otra MatsuGirl, Lizz972 y Akrakya.**

* * *

 **Gattino randagio**

 **III**

El teléfono sonaba por segunda vez haciendo temblar a los fortachones hombres, como si fuesen hojas de papel. Nadie se atrevía a levantar la bocina, tenían miedo de lo que podía pasar, pero también sabían que entre más tardaran en contestar esa llamada más furioso estaría la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Por fin, después de algunos minutos el joven castaño apareció en la oficina, caminando apresurado hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono. Los hombres parecían un poco aliviados de no tener que ser ellos quienes le informaran al gran jefe que su pequeño y único hijo estaba perdido.

—¿Pronto? Mi scuso per il ritardo, signore. (me disculpo por la tardanza, señor) —Todos observaban atentos al castaño que a pesar de su apariencia estaba casi igual de nervioso que ellos. —Sì, tutte le questioni sono in al fine (Si, todos los asuntos están ya en orden) Prenderemo un volo per l'Italia domani pomeriggio. (

Vamos a tomar un vuelo a Italia mañana por la tarde.)

De pronto el cuerpo del castaño se puso tenso, un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo y tardo un poco en contestar.

—il bambino sta dormendo ora. (el niño está durmiendo ahora)…Vi posso assicurare che il vostro figlio sta bene, (le puedo asegurar que su hijo está bien. —Otra pausa larga que no hacía más que poner nervioso a todos los grandulones que esperaban salir vivos de la situación. Parecía que Atsushi estaba atento a lo que sea que el Don le estuviera diciendo, nadie quería acercarse lo suficiente como para escuchar, el miedo y respeto que imponía el jefe de la familia los hacia mantenerse sumisos y cabizbajos.

Por fin, después de casi dos minutos de silencio el castaño volvió a hablar.

—Noi vi vediamo in aeroporto in due giorni. (nos veremos en el aeropuerto en dos días.) Buonanotte, signore. —Y después de eso colgó.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, los hombres (Iyami incluido) nunca habían visto la estoica expresión de Atsushi cambiar, siempre parecía tranquilo e imperturbable, por esa razón verlo tan enojado en ese momento los hizo ponerse alerta.

—Escuchen, no me importa si pasan la noche sin dormir. Que el gran jefe se entere será el menor de sus problemas conmigo aquí. Encuentren al pequeño jefe antes del vuelo de mañana o yo mismo voy a matarlos a todos.

No hubo necesidad de que dijera nada más para que todo el mundo (excepto Iyami que estaba vigilado para que no escapara) salieran a toda prisa a buscar al pequeño jefe.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El pequeño italiano se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, cuando la luz empezaba a asomarse por la ventana. Estaba cálido y cómodo, no quería moverse. Sus ojos aun un poco empañados por el sueño buscaron a la fuente de calor a su lado, se trataba de Karamatsu.

Ichi dibujo una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, era una sensación extraña el compartir cama con alguien. Normalmente dormía solo, en una habitación muy amplia y aunque nunca se había quejado de ello con su padre, se sentía solo.

Estaba feliz tan solo de tener a alguien a su lado, desde que se había encontrado con Karamatsu el día anterior no dejaba de experimentar cosas nuevas. Miró el rostro durmiente de Karamatsu, se veía tan tranquilo y adorable.

—É un angelo… —Susurro para si mismo, antes de hacerse un ovillo y acurrucarse contra el pecho del mayor. Y así se mantuvo hasta que este despertó una hora más tarde.

Ambos salieron de la cama, fue entonces que Ichi aprendió a tender la cama. Se sorprendió mucho de que no se acomodara mágicamente como en su casa. Después de eso imito todo lo que Karamatsu hacía en su rutina matutina.

El "stupido bestia", como Ichi llamaba al hermano mayor de Karamatsu, le compro un cepillo de dientes color violeta con dibujitos de gatitos cuando volvía esa mañana después de trabajar toda la noche, así que el niño encantado con ello cepillaba sus dientes luego veía el cepillo y de nuevo, cepillaba sus dientes y volvía a ver el cepillo.

Osomatsu no podía entender porque se emocionaba tanto por algo así, pero le parecía un poco adorable.

Después de que Osomatsu preparara waffles para el desayuno (Si es que se le podía llamar así a calentar los que había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia) se preparó para ir a dormir.

—Bueno niños, no hagan mucho escándalo. Oniichan necesita su sueño de belleza.

—Avete intenzione di dormire per sempre? —Preguntó Ichi, burlón.

—¡¿Ah?! —Osomatsu se acercó para apretar las mejillas redondas del infante, con una vena de su frente saltada por el enojo. —¿Qué dijiste, cosita fea? No lo entendí, pero esa estúpida sonrisa tuya me molesta.

—¡Stupido bestia! —Se quejó el pequeño italiano haciendo pucheros.

—Oniichan, ¿está bien si vamos a jugar al parque cuando terminemos de desayunar? —Preguntó Karamatsu, más concentrado adornar los wafles con fruta y mermelada, que en la pelea infantil que estaba teniendo su hermano con Ichi.

—¡Waa! —Osomatsu se quejó cuando el pequeño logro morderle el brazo. —Está bien, pero sean muy cuidadosos. No juegues mucho en la tierra, lleva tu inhalador. Y si te sientes mal llámame de inmediato. ¿entiendes? Y regresen antes de la tarde para hacer onigiris juntos.

—Si~ Gracias, Oniichan~ —Karamatsu canturreo feliz, Osomatsu junto sus manos agradeciendo a Kamisama por la dicha de tener un hermanito tan adorable. Ichi imito el gesto del hermano mayor, juntando sus manitos. Aunque no sabía muy bien que significaba aquello. —Aquí tienes Ichi.

—¿Che cosa? —Dejo de imitar al mayor para ver el plato que Karamatsu había puesto frente a él. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con unos waffles con forma de gatito, decorados con frutas, mermelada, chocolate y crema batida. —¡E 'così carino! No quiero comerlo…

—¡Dame un poco! —Dijo Osomatsu pasando el dedo por todo el waffle arruinando el diseño. —Upsii.

—Vaffanculo!

Lo que Osomatsu recibió esta vez no fue una mordida o una patada en la cara, sino un golpe en la entrepierna por parte del pequeño y furioso italiano.

Después de lloriquear (Osomatsu por el golpe e Ichi por su comida arruinada) Y ser regañados por Karamatsu, Ichi comió la parte que le tocaba a Osomatsu y este se fue a su habitación.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Karamatsu le ayudo a ponerse los zapatos y ambos salieron al parque para jugar.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-{]**

Choromatsu estaba teniendo un mal día, se había encontrado con su novio en el primer tren de la mañana, cuando Choro iba al trabajo y Osomatsu regresaba a su casa, después de su turno nocturno.

A pesar de que trato de negarse, el desconsiderado y caliente de su novio lo arrastro a los baños para tener una sesión de salvajes besos y otras cosas. Así que cuando por fin pudo quitarse de encima a esa sabandija succiona energía que tenía por novio había llegado tarde al trabajo.

A pesar de que se disculpó con su superior este aun molesto lo mando a hacer el trabajo pesado.

No había despegado su mirada del computador, haciendo informes y graficas que les mostrarían a sus socios más importantes. Y así fue hasta que le mandaron a llamar, para que asistiera a una junta con los socios extranjeros.

La junta fue aburrida como siempre, más aún al ver a su superior tratar de quedar bien ante el representante de los inversionistas. A pesar de que se trataba de un hombre muchos años más jóvenes, aquella atención no parecía agradarle nada, es más parecía aborrecer los halagos vacíos del encargado. El castaño veía su teléfono en pequeños intervalos y parecía ansioso por terminar la reunión.

A Choromatsu le parecía que ese joven estaba preocupado por algo y no supo que era hasta que estaban por salir del edificio. Su superior lo había ofrecido para cumplir los caprichos del extranjero "Si necesita algo puede pedírselo a Matsuno-san" y él solo había sonreído obligado por la cortesía japonesa.

—¿Matsuno-san? ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Espero no molestar, agradece a tu superior su hospitalidad. —El castaño miro la pantalla de su celular de nuevo, con una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Oh, nada. Al menos no tiene que ver con el negocio. Es solo que, el hijo del jefe está perdido. Hemos estado buscando, pero, no podemos encontrarlo. Matsuno-san, si usted lo viera ¿podría informarme?

—Ah, claro… ¿Cómo es él?

—Casi un metro de altura, cabello negro… Espere. —Busco algo en su teléfono para luego mostrarle la pantalla al mayor. —Es él.

Choromatsu tomo el teléfono con cuidado, pero al ver la fotografía del pequeño por poco y suelta el aparato. Sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño de semblante serio que aparecía en la fotografía al lado de un hombre de apariencia intimidante.

Matsuno entrego una sonrisa nerviosa al castaño, justo al momento en el que sus escoltas, hombres musculosos e intimidantes, aparecían a sus espaldas.

—¿Esta… perdido o lo…? —No completo la pregunta, no cuando el castaño lo veía tan fijamente como ahora.

—Sí, está perdido. Sin embargo, también puede que alguien lo esté reteniendo y si encontramos a esa persona, digamos que no pasara un buen rato.

Choromatsu sintió que los colores se le escapaban del cuerpo. ¿En que clase de problemas se estaba metiendo su estúpido novio? Secuestrar a un niño era algo muy grave, podría ir varios años a prisión o peor aún, podría terminar muerto.

—Creo que… lo he visto. —Hablo en tono pausado el trabajador, tanto el castaño como los hombres a sus espaldas clavaron sus miradas en el tembloroso trabajador.

—¿Dónde? —Demandó Atsushi.

—Les daré la dirección de inmediato. —El trabajador sacó su libreta de notas y garabateo rápidamente la dirección de su novio, sus manos temblaban y estaba tan nervioso que perdió sus gafas de pasta gruesa en el proceso. —Por favor no lastimen al idiota de mi…amigo. Sé que tiene una buena razón para tener a ese niño con él.

—Está bien… Muchas gracias, Matsuno-san. Sí el niño estaba bien, le prometo que su amigo no tiene nada que temer. —Aseguró el castaño tomando el papel con la dirección. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a sus intimidantes acompañantes que lo siguieran y sin más todos salieron del edificio.

Choromatsu se quedó unos segundos en el mismo lugar, sin cambiar la posición. Estaba pasmado y cuando pudo reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue llamar al idiota de su novio. Tenía que advertirle.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[}-[]**

Para Ichi estaba siendo un día muy divertido. Había salido con Karamatsu a jugar y por horas se había divertido en esas atracciones que solo había podido ver desde lejos. La resbaladilla, el sube y baja, los columpios y su favorito: el caballo saltarín. O al menos el juego tenía forma de caballo, aunque ¿verde? Lo importante era que saltaba y eso le parecía "Molto divertente".

Después de saltar hasta el cansancio en dicho juego, fue hasta el arenero donde Karamatsu había estado haciendo una montaña de arena desde hacia ya un largo rato. Cuando los ojos azules de Karamatsu le encontraron parecieron iluminarse y a esa hermosa mirada se le sumó una preciosa sonrisa.

Ichi tuvo que quitarse la capucha del pijama, porque de pronto se sentía acalorado. Tímido se acercó al mayor.

—Ichi, justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar esto. ¿Me ayudarías?

—¿Qué cosa es esto? —Preguntó, era obvio que era una montaña de arena, pero no terminaba de entender el propósito.

—Es una montaña de la felicidad~ —Canturreo feliz Karamatsu. —Mira, yo excavo de un lado y tu del otro. Si nuestras manos se encuentran entonces puedes pedir un deseo y se te cumplirá.

—¡Wow! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! —El pequeño se posicionó en el lado contrario, entusiasmado por obtener un deseo de esa supuesta montaña de la felicidad.

Ya que ambos empezaron a cavar desde su lado era cuestión de tiempo para que sus manos se encontraran, pero eso no dejo de ser una sorpresa para el pequeño italiano. Sus ojos se iluminaron al tomar las manos de Nakamura estaba tan feliz que no quería soltarlo.

—Bien hecho Ichi. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Tú…

—¿Yo? Yo no deseo nada en particular. Ah, ya sé. "Deseo que mi oniichan deje de meterse en problemas" —Karamatsu pidió juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —¿Qué hora es? Tenemos que regresar ya.

Ichi hizo un puchero, no quería regresar aún. Quería quedarse y tener a Nakamura para él solo por un rato más. Era extraño, ya que siempre había tenido todo nunca había deseado nada, al menos no hasta que conoció a Karamatsu.

—Tu sei tutto quello che voglio…—Susurró el pequeño italiano mientras regresaban a casa de Nakamura tomados de la mano. El mayor se detuvo y clavo su mirada celeste en el pequeño, tenía una mueca de confusión. Estaba claro que no le había entendido y eso ponía algo triste al italiano.

—Ichi… —Le llamó el mayor, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente las redondas mejillas del infante antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. —A veces no sé lo que dice, así que lo siento. No te pongas triste por eso, me gusta mucho más cuando sonríes. —Presiono ligeramente las mejillas con el dedo índice de cada mano. —Tu sonrisa llena de alegría a mi corazón, daisuki~

—¡…! —¿Daisuki? Había escuchado esa palabra antes de su abuela. Según recordaba significaba "Mi piaci" ¿Acaso era una confesión?

Las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de escarlata, seguramente al igual que su padre, debía tener ese encanto italiano del que todo mundo hablaba y que tanto enamoraba a la gente. Sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y afilados dientes, tratando de imitar esa sonrisa coqueta que su padre les daba a todas las mujeres que consideraba bellas (y alguno que otro hombre).

Karamatsu era tan despistado que no sabía que aquello que sintió no fue solo casualidad, su corazón había sido flechado.

—¿Karamatsu? —Una suave voz interrumpió su competencia de miradas, ambos chicos voltearon la cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz.

El chico en cuestión llevaba un uniforme de escuela media, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y suéter color paja. Llevaba una mochila a un costado y sobre ella lo que parecía ser un uniforme de deportes color rojo.

—¡Todomatsu! —Nakamura se alejó del pequeño para ir a saludar a su amigo, Ichi por su parte trato de fulminar con la mirada al intruso. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Regreso a casa después de las clases de recuperación. Mejor dicho ¿Qué etas haciendo tu aquí? —El chico arrugo las cejas. — Esta muy frio aquí afuera… ¡Incluso estas moqueando! Dios… ¡Vamos ponte esto! —Desenredo la chaqueta deportiva de su mochila y la puso alrededor de los hombros de Nakamura.

—Lo siento Totty…

—¿En que estás pensando? ¡Deberías cuidarte más si quieres entrar al equipo de básquet en la preparatoria! —gruñó el chico sacando una bolsa de pañuelos, regañando a Nakamura mientras le limpiaba la nariz. Fue en ese momento que noto la mirada fulminante del pequeño vestido de murciélago. —¿Quién es él?

—¿Mm? Oh, él es Ichi, lo encontré en el parque y ahora es mi amigo. Ichi él es Todomatsu, mi amigo desde el jardín de niños. Espero que los dos se lleven bien.

—Un gusto… —Saludo Todomatsu con una sonrisa, pero cuando el pequeño lo ignoro y se abrazó a Nakamura la sonrisa del chico se mantuvo, aunque de manera forzosa.

—Non toccare il mio fidanzato, cagna. —Gruño el italiano. Al igual que Osomatsu Totty no había entendido lo que el pequeño había dicho, pero sospechaba que era algo muy malo.

—¿Qué dijiste enano?

—Ah, él no sabe hablar muy bien porque aún es un bebé. —Aclaro de inmediato Karamatsu, levantando en brazos al pequeño italiano. La sonrisa burlona que le dedico el pequeño a Todomatsu lo hizo cabrearse aún más. Además, el pequeño seguía llamando a Todomatsu con esa extraña palabra.

—Si claro, yo creo que es más un pequeño demonio. ¿Qué significa "cagna"?

—¡Waw waw! —Ichi imito el sonido de un ladrido mientras señalaba a Todomatsu. Al segundo siguiente Totty ya sujetaba a Ichi (se lo había arrebatado de los brazos a Nakamura)

—¿Qué dices pequeño cerdo volador? —Agito al pequeño con fuerza.

—Vaffanculo! —maldijo Ichi.

—En realidad es un murciélago…—Aclaro Karamatsu, aunque le parecía que su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con Ichi que no lo había escuchado.

Él fue el primero en notar al hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Un atractivo hombre castaño de ojos claros que parecía sacado directo de la televisión.

—Disculpa… —Interrumpió el castaño de manera cortes. — ¿Podrías por favor soltar al pequeño?

—¿Ah? —Totty gruño lanzando una mirada fulminante, pero al ver al castaño borró su expresión arisca, sorprendido soltó al pequeño el cual cayó sobre su trasero.

—¿Atsushi? —Ichi parecía sorprendido de ver a alguien conocido.

—Dante, Finalmente ho trovato voi. Dobbiamo tornare in Italia. —El castaño le dedico una sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano hacia el pequeño, pero Ichi solamente se escondió detrás de Karamatsu.

—Non voglio a tornare. Voglio restare in Giappone e vivere con gattina.

—¿Che cosa? —Atsushi suspiro. —Dante. Ti porterò con la forza. (Te llevare a la fuerza) —El castaño gruñó, no parecía muy contento. Parecia dispuesto a llevarse al niño por la fuerza así que Todomatsu se interpuso en su camino.

—Hola~ —Saludó poniendo una expresión "adorable". —Mi nombre es Todomatsu, pero tú puedes llamarme "baby".

—¡Gattina! —Ichi tomo la mano de Nakamura y escaparon del lugar mientras Totty le coqueteaba al castaño (tratando de convencerlo de ser su "sugar daddy").

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Osomatsu se encontraba en su casa, llevaba un rato despierto pero su cabello aún era una maraña, bostezo apagando la arrocera. Tenía a su novio al teléfono, pero la verdad era que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—Si, claro. —Contesto antes de dejar el teléfono en la mesa, dejando que Choromatsu hablara solo por un momento.

—Lo digo en serio Osomatsu, cuida a ese niño. No sé ni porque estaba contigo, pero si algo le pasa estando a tu cuidado ¡Estás muerto! Y hablo en serio. ¡Tiene montones de matones que van a matarte si algo le pasa a ese niño!

Choromatsu estaba preocupado, casi sentía que le iba a dar algo si no lograba hacerle entender al idiota de su novio la gravedad del asunto. Por su parte Osomatsu solo se preocupaba porque era tarde y tenía hambre, los niños aun no regresaban así que iría a buscarlos. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo para decir:

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Choromatsu, tengo que irme.

—¿Me estabas escuchando acaso? ¡Esto es importante!

—Si, sí. Hablamos en la noche, te amo~ bye bye~ —Y colgó.

Choromatsu se quedó plasmado unos segundos.

¡Este no era el mejor momento para emocionarse por recibir el primer "te amo" de Osomatsu!

Agito la cabeza un poco para salir de su nube de felicidad y tomo su portafolios para ir a salvar al idiota que amaba.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Osomatsu caminaba de manera perezosa mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, estaba seguro de que su hermano aún seguía en el parque así que tomo el camino hacia allá.

—Que flojera caminar, me gustaría que alguien me llevara. —Gruñó rascando su nuca, levanto la mirada encontrando a los niños corriendo hacia él. —¡Ey~ por aquí! —Agitó el brazo llamándolos, antes de tirar su cigarrillo y apagarlo con el zapato, después de todo no fumaba cerca de su hermanito.

—¡Oniichan! —Karamatsu le llamó y su tono de voz asustado alarmo de inmediato al hermano mayor. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que unos misteriosos hombres vestidos de negro perseguían a su adorable hermano y a su amigo.

—¡No de nuevo! —Cuando los niños llegaron hasta Osomatsu este los tomo en brazos, como si fueran sacos de patatas (uno en cada brazo) y se echó a correr. Gracias a dios que su hermano era bajito y liviano para su edad. —¡Waaa, ¿Ahora que hice?! —Se preguntó Osomatsu, a punto de un ataque de pánico, pero sin detenerse.

Ignorando que los hombres en realidad iban tras Ichi.

—¡Oniichan! ¿Has estado apostando de nuevo? —Se quejo Karamatsu haciendo un puchero.

—¡No!... ¡Bueno sí, pero no tanto como para que me persigan unos matones! —Lloriqueo Osomatsu. Ambos hermanos parecían asustados, el único que se divertía era Ichi ¡Nunca nadie había escapado con él en brazos! Era "molto divertente".

Pero la gran huida fue frustrada cuando un auto negro les cerró el paso. De pronto Osomatsu se vio rodeado de un montón de hombre fuertes e intimidantes.

—Por favor no les hagan daño a los niños. —Pidió poniéndose de rodillas.

—¡Jefe! —Todos los hombres se pusieron de rodillas con la frente casi en el suelo. —¡Por favor perdónenos!

—¿Eh?¿Eh? —Osomatsu levanto la cabeza viendo a los hombres. Sus ojos brillaron. —¡¿Soy el jefe de la mafia y no lo sabía?!

—Se refieren a él… —Gruñó alguien muy conocido por Osomatsu.

—¿Choromatsu? —Le miro sorprendido. El trabajador había tomado un taxi y después había corrido hasta ese lugar. Llegando en tiempo récord. El hermano mayor miró a quien se refería su novio. —¿La cosita fea?

Los hombres le lanzaron una mirada desaprobatoria. Osomatsu sentía que moriría si decía otra cosa.

—Se acabó el tiempo, Dante. —El castaño por fin llego al lugar, seguido por un pequeño y sonrojado Todomatsu. Lo que había pasado con ellos era un misterio. —Es hora de regresar.

—Bene —Acepto Ichi, aunque eso lo ponía un poco triste.

Tanto Osomatsu como Karamatsu observaban todo sin entender que demonios estaba pasando; dicho sea de paso, que ambos hermanos eran totalmente unos despistados.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Después de unos minutos Ichi tenía de regreso su traje blanco, Karamatsu le acomodo el sombrero dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sonríe~ —Le picoteo las mejillas, el pequeño sonrió. Era imposible no sonreírle a su gattina.

—Entonces… ese niño es el futuro dueño de una empresa millonaria. —Preguntó Osomatsu, entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba después de la explicación del castaño. —¿Me darán algo por cuidarlo bien? —hizo un circulo con los dedos, señal de que se refería a un pago. Lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un golpe de Choromatsu.

—¿Todo listo? —Atsushi se acercó a Ichi, este aún estaba cabizbajo. —Dante, quizás puedas regresar cuando seas un adulto.

—è un lungo tempo. (Es mucho tiempo) —Ichi hizo un puchero, soportando lo mejor que podía las gruesas lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus parpados.

—Lo sé, pero ¿No te alegraría ver a tu gattina cuando seas más alto que él? —Pregunto dulcemente el castaño, la mirada del niño se ilumino.

Se volteo hacia Karamatsu, el mayor también estaba triste de que Ichi tuviera que irse.

—¡Gattina! —Le llamó antes de tallarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

—¿Si?

—Quando divento un adulto... Mi vuoi sposare? —pregunto el italiano con una mirada seria.

—Si. —Aceptó Karamatsu.

—No digas "si" —Se quejo Osomatsu. —Ni siquiera sabes que te está diciendo.

—Le está pidiendo que se case con él cuando sean adultos. —intervino Choromatsu.

—¡Dile que sí! Pero que me tendrá que dar dinero por dejar a mi dulce Karamatsu.

—¿Estas vendiendo a tu hermano? Eres despreciable. —De nuevo, Choromatsu golpeo a su novio, por arruinar el momento diciendo tonterías.

—Cuando seas adulto, me casare contigo. —Reafirmo Karamatsu, estirando su dedo meñique hacia el pequeño. Ichi asintió juntando su meñique con el de Nakamura. —Lo prometo~

—è una promessa.

Después de prometerlo se abrazaron con fuerza. Karamatsu odiaba las despedidas, le recordaba a cuando sus padres salieron de viaje y no regresaron, no quería dejar ir a Ichi, pero tampoco podía retenerlo.

Las gruesas lágrimas cayeron desde los ojos azules de Karamatsu y al sentirlas Ichi tallo rápidamente las suyas. Tenía que ser fuerte para su gattina y tenía que empezar de inmediato.

—Sonríe~ —El pequeño llevo sus deditos a sus mejillas dibujando una enorme sonrisa. Karamatsu lo imito poniendo los dedos en sus mejillas y sonriendo amplio.

Era una hermosa imagen, por lo tanto, Osomatsu y Atsushi tomaron una foto para recordar el precioso momento.

¿Qué mejor que despedirse con una sonrisa y con la promesa de que algún día volverían a verse?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Como siempre el joven atraía miradas al pasar, susurros de las mujeres preguntando si se trataba de un actor o un modelo. La pubertad lo había hecho muy bien con él, le había quitado esas mejillas regordetas de niño y había convertido su rostro en un atractivo ejemplar masculino. Era el encanto italiano, seguro.

Su gran altura, su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, su cabello negro y aquellos ojos enigmáticos de color violeta, ayudaba en mucho que el traje blanco que vestía estaba hecho a la medida, favoreciendo su silueta.

Como si ser un hombre guapo no fuera suficiente para resaltar entre la multitud, también llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Acomodo su sombrero blanco, que estaba adornado con un lazo color violeta y se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. Ignoro a todos los cansados empleados (y empleadas) que empezaban a salir poco a poco, clavo su vista en una vieja foto, gastada de tantas veces que la había visto desde que su guardián la tomo para él.

Sonrió viendo al hermoso jovencito que aparecía a su lado. Como cada uno presionaba sus mejillas forzándose a sonreír. Era un recuerdo triste y feliz para él ¿Cómo se les llamaba? ¿Agridulce?

Como sea, después de 14 años, allí estaba él. Convertido en un adulto, regresando para encontrarse de nuevo con él.

Guardo la foto en el bolsillo interior de su saco blanco, cerca de su corazón donde siempre estaba. Y levanto la mirada encontrando a un tambaleante empleado que salía del edificio junto a otros igual a él. (igual de molidos)

Su corazón se aceleró de alegría, lo reconoció de inmediato aun después de todo ese tiempo. Quizás había crecido y quizás su amable rostro había cambiado para verse intimidante, pero esos ojos… esos maravillosos ojos azules, seguían siendo tan hermosos como los recordaba.

Dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se plantó frente al cansado hombre.

—Ciao, gattina~ —le saludo. Al principio Karamatsu le lanzo una mirada fulminante, pero cuando Ichi estiro su meñique hacia él pareció recordarlo. —Vine a cumplir nuestra promesa.

Estaba listo para hacer que Karamatsu cumpliera con su promesa.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les guste~

Dibujare un extra pronto y lo subire a la pagina, asi que espero que lo vean alli.

Y pues nada, espero que lo disfrutaran y de nuevo me disculpo por tardar tanto.

#DonHira

#ChibiIchiKawai

#Hanpasado86años

#SensualItaliano


End file.
